Et après
by Dreamhavre
Summary: Après la guerre, Harry sombre dans une déprime terrible... Le seul moyen qu'il trouve pour la soigner? Les femmes, une par nuit, pour une seule nuit... Est ce que ses retrouvailles avec Luna Lovegood y changeront quelque chose? HPLL
1. D'abord, il y eut le vide

Harry avait l'impression de cauchemarder lors de la dernière bataille.

Un bruit terrible:

les râles des mourants mêlés aux sortilèges hurlés les cris de désespoir des vivant en voyant l'un des leurs tomber...

Harry s'était trouvé lâche, sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

Lupin lui avait fixé un but clair et précis: tu te planques et tu tues Voldemort. Ne te préoccupe pas du reste.

Mais le reste hantait Harry. Où était Ron? Ce cri était-il d'Hermione? Ginny s'en sortait-elle?

Où était Neville? Morts? Vivants? Blessés?

Ensuite, il L'avait vu. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans toute son horreur, debout, frèle comme un vieillard, chauve. Il puait le malheur et même le mal tout court à des kilomètres.

Il empestait la mort. Il venait de tuer Snape.

Toute la haine d'Harry était dirigée sur Voldemort, toute la rage qu'il avait cherché à augmenter, en détruisant les horcruxes, en se remémorant toutes les morts que Tom Riddle avait causé.

Il avait dégainé sa baguette... Mais il n'avait pas pu.

Il avait essayé. Mais Harry était quelqu'un de foncièrement bon. Incapable de tuer. Il en pleurait.

Il entendit un cri, à quelques centimètres de son oreille:

-Harry! Baisse-toi tout de suite!

Il sentit qu'on le poussait. Qu'il tombait. Qu'il roulait. Sur lui, il vit Draco Malfoy, livide. Sa cape était tombée. Il vit aussi Neville Longbottom , à l'endroit exact où il se tenait la minute précédente, lancer un sortilège impardonnable sur Bellatrix Lestrange et la tuer, du même coup.

Si Draco ne l'avait pas poussé, c'est lui qui aurait été victime du sortilège. Lui qui serait mort.

-De rien Potter. A présent sauve nos vies et tue-le!

Et le blond avait transplané, pour éviter Voldemort et ses colères.

Harry s'était retrouvé debout, baguette à la main, devant Lui.

Il l'avait nargué. Il avait dégainé sa baguette.

-Avada...

Harry avait été incapable de tuer. Mais où était ce putain de "pouvoir de l'amour"? A quoi avait pensé Dumbledore?

Harry avait entendu un hurlement. Ginny venait de transplaner juste devant lui, contre ses lèvres. Il avait senti ces dernières se glacer dès que le sortilège de mort avait touché le corps gracile de la jolie rousse.

La jeune fille était morte dans ses bras. Pour lui. Le Survivant avait hurlé. Et après...?

Le vide.

Le trou de mémoire.

Rien.

Harry avait réouvert les yeux à Saint Mungo.

Il mourrait de mal au crâne. Il n'y avait aucun médicomage. Tout lui était revenu en mémoire, en bouche, il avait eu un goût de sang. Il avait vomi.

Il s'était rendormi.

La seconde fois, une jolie infirmière était près de lui.

-Bonjour Monsieur Potter.

Il avait eu la bouche pâteuse et n'avait su répondre.

-Je me prénome Viviane. Vous êtes à Saint Mungo, vous allez bien. Vous êtes resté dans le coma pendant un mois. Nous sommes heureux de vous ravoir parmi nous.

Il n'avait pu sourire.

-Vous êtes un héros monsieur Potter. C'est à moi de vous l'annoncer: Vous avez gagné la guerre! Il est vaincu! Il est mort!

Harry avait fermé les yeux.

L'infirmière en aurait pleuré. Il était tellement beau, avec ses cheveux de jai en épis, son nez droit, son grand corps aux muscles fins et toniques... Mais il y avait surtout son regard. Ses splendides yeux verts étaient tellement sombres qu'ils en paraissaient noirs, très tristes et mélancoliques.

-Je vous aime, Monsieur Potter, avait-elle ajouté, très troublée.

Il s'était endormi.

Voilà une semaine qu'Harry s'était réveillé. Il avait enfin recouvré la totalité de ses faculté, mais devait encore rester au lit un moment.

Le survivant savait que ça n'avait rien à voir avec les séquelles de son coma. C'était surtout pour lui éviter encore un peu les médias. Les tourbillon. Son retour triomphal.

-Bonjour Harry.

-'Jour.

-Est-ce que ça va?

Harry souria pour la première fois depuis sa victoire.

-Moarf.

-Toujours aussi locace, je vois..., avait ironisé Ron.

-Ron... Ginny?

Le rouquin avait maigri depuis La victoire. Il était devenu terriblement beau, bien plus mature, plus homme, plus fort. Il avait "attrapé" un charisme que même Bill lui aurait envié, si il était encore de ce monde.

Il avait regardé le survivant dans la blanc des yeux; en rougissant des oreilles malgré lui.

-Harry... Elle est morte.

-Je sais. Est-ce que je pourrai encore la voir une dernière fois?

-On.. Ne savait pas quand tu allais te réveiller. Maman a décidé de prendre les devant, elle est enterrée au terrier, comme tous les Weasley morts pendant cette fichue guerre, Harry. Je suis désolé.

Ron n'avait pas pleuré, il avait apris à être fort. Plus fort que la douleur, la peine et la mort. Hermione l'aimait pour ça.

-Je comprends, avait simplement répondu Harry.

Hermione lui avait pris la main, mais le grand brun l'avait vite retiré. Son amie n'insista pas.

-Je... Hermione... Pardon mais.. J'ai besoin de discuter en tête à tête avec Ron. Je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est rien Harry. Je comprends. Si tu as besoin de moi...

-J'ai survécu à tout Mione. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

-A bientôt Harry, avait elle murmuré en quittant la chambre blanche, froide et impersonnelle de son ami. Juste après, elle avait pleuré.

-Malfoy?, avait demandé Harry à Ron.

-La fouine s'en est tiré sans casse. Beaucoup l'ont vu te sauver, il doit être quelque part aux Seichelles, maintenant, avec son Ordre de Merlin Première classe.

-Neville?

-Vivant. Bien vivant même. Tuer Bella a été la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivé... Après Lavande, bien sûr. Ils comptent se marier en mars, et Név te voudrait comme témoin.

-Et toi?

-Oooh... Comme témoin je pensais plutôt à Goyle mais, si tu insistes...

Harry avait encore souri. Il savait que depuis le début de la guerre, Ron et Hermione entretenaient une liaison aussi passionée que secrète, et Ron lui avait confié que, s'ils s'en sortaient, il la demanderait en mariage.

-Crétin.

-Je vais bien Harry. Hermione m'aime. Maman a énormément besoin de moi. La mort de Bill, Percy et Ginny ont été dures pour elle. Très. Papa... est juste amnésique. Notre famille ne s'en est pas trop mal tirée... Je suis plus fier que jamais d'être un Weasley. Et tu es vivant... En cas de guerre, que demander de plus?

-Tu es bien plus fort que "le héros nationnal", tu sais...

-Bien des gens ont perdu dans cette guerre plus que moi. Toi le premier. Si Hermione était morte... Je crois que je me serais pendu. Tu es bien plus fort que moi, il en a toujours été ainsi. Il en sera toujours ainsi.

Les deux amis s'étaient tu, pendant un long moment.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé... Pour moi, je veux dire.

-Je ne sais pas Harry. Personne ne sait, personne n'a compris. Il est tombé, mort et toi, tu t'es évanoui.

-Je... suis fatigué, Ron.

-Oui, j'ai compris, je vais te laisser... Courage Harry. Tu n'es pas vivant pour rien.

Ron était parti. Harry avait pleuré en silence, longtemps, très longtemps. Il n'avait plus personne à haïr. Voldemort et Snape morts, Draco qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Personne sur qui passer sa rage d'être vivant.

Personne sur qui se venger de tous ces morts.

De toutes façon, songea Harry, la vengeance a le goût amer de l'inutilité. Voldemort est six pieds sous terre et je ne suis pas soulagé. Tout ça ne servait à rien. A rien.

Trois jours après son "coming back", Harry Potter avait reçu une lettre sibiline, anonymme. Presque... L'écriture de Draco, tellement tortueuse et caractéristique, le survivant l'aurait reconnu entre mille.

"Potter... Arrête de survivre, bordel! VIS.

Le "survivant" est un surnom, pas une philosophie de vie qu'on t'impose.

A quoi auront servi les morts de tes amis, si tu passes le reste de tes jours à te morphondre?

Je ne juge pas. Je constate. Je ne t'aime pas, je te hais.

En espérant que tu ne filtres pas ton courrier, sinon cette lettre ne te parviendra pas.

Te pourrir la vie me manquera..."

Ces quelques mots avaient hanté Harry pendant des mois. Quand il était sur la tombe de Ginny. Quand il parlait avec Molly Weasley. Quand il plaisantait avec Fred. Quand il désirait une fille.

Au mariage de Neville, il avait sauté le pas. Il avait bu. Trop. Il avait dragué une jolie brune. Le lendemain, il s'était retrouvé avec la gueule de bois et une fille nue, dans un appartement qu'il ne conaissait même pas. Il s'était habillé très vite et avait transplané dans son duplex, offert par le ministère de la magie, en récompense.

Il avait vomi.

Depuis ce jour-là, pour combler le vide qu'avait laissé Ginny en lui, il avait passé toutes ses nuits avec des filles différentes, plus belles et désirables les unes que les autres. Une seule nuit par fille, voilà la règle qu'il s'était fixé. Ne pas s'attacher. Prendre. Partir. Vivre.


	2. Puis, il y eut Luna

Les héros de la guerre menaient des vies trépidentes. Conférences de presses, diners de gala, récompenses diverses, la célébrité leur avait ouvert les bras.

Ce soir là, justement, Le dîner de gala était donné par Sainte Mungo. Les "héros" cotoyaient leurs médecins, le gratin de la haute société, les grosses têtes et, le plus interressant au yeux de Harry: les plus jolies sorcières.

Ron et Hermione discutaient avec lui, joyeusement, comme à leur habitude. Le rouquin chariait gentiment sa fiancée, qu'il tenait par la main, sur sa future carrière de bibliothéquaire. Notre intello nationale, elle, faisait semblant de se vexer et grognait sur "son imbécile de petit ami". Harry voyait, au loin près du buffet, Neville, clope au bec, qui tenait Lavande par les hanches. La sculpturale blonde était enceinte de 5 mois maintenant. Harry savait que Ron serait parrain du bébé. Harry enviait terriblement Neville de pouvoir aimer comme il aimait.

Et puis, il la vit.

Blonde, elle aussi, moulée par une robe ossilant entre bleu nuit et noir, les cheveux relevés en un chignon glamour terriblement compliqué. Un dos magnifique, une peau de lait.

Il sut que ce serait avec cette fille là qui il passerait la nuit.

Comme si elle avait senti son regard brulant posé sur elle, la jolie blonde se retourna.

Il fallu bien une minute à Harry pour reconnaître Luna Lovegood.

-Harry? Harry Potter?

-Luna...?

-Waw! Ca fait un bail, dis donc!

Pas de doutes possible: la même voix grave, les mêmes lèvres rosées, légèrement pulpeuses, la même taille fine.

Le survivant remarqua néanmois que Luna avait prit des formes avantageuses, très même, que ses yeux n'avaient plus grand chose de globuleux et qu'elle ne portait plus de colier en capsule de bouteille. Il lui en fit la remarque et elle ria.

-L'adolescence est une période où on se cherche, Potter. Loufoca Lovegood est morte la même jour que son père.

-Je suis désolé, Luna.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, chacun vit avec ses morts non? Alors, beau brun, toi qui est arrivé ici avant moi, que me conseilles-tu comme boisson? Ce champagne? Du martini moldu? De la bière au beurre? Du Wisky pur fire?

-.. Je te conseille de rester sobre... On ne sait jamais, un serveur amoureux pourrait glisser de la drogue dans ton verre...

-Oui! Ou bien un ronflax cornu pourrait m'en renverser sur la robe! Tu as raison... Je vais plutôt boire de l'eau. Si elle devient verte, je saurai pourquoi.

Harry éclata de rire à son tour. Comme tout le monde, Luna avait changé avec la guerre... Mais à sa manière, elle était toujours elle même.

- Ca fait tellement longtemps... Tu deviens quoi?

-Un fossile, comme toutes les femmes. Je me ramolis, j'envisage très bientôt de faire de la chirurgie estétique moldue, il parait, selon... Qui déjà? Euh... A oui: Umbridge; que ça fait des miracles!

-Je vois... Ma tante moldue a essayé.

-Fut-ce concluant?

-Ma fois... Je l'ignore. La dernière fois que je suis allé chez les Dursley, mon oncle était marié à une personne passée à l'aspirateur...

-C'est ennuyeux... Pauvre aspirateur! Tu imagines?

-Oui! Tante Pétunia a dû en perdre sa perruque!

-Et ses sourcils? Elle avait encore des sourcils?

-... Très bonne question.

-Menons l'enquête, Watson, l'affaire "sourcils aspirés" sera résolue devant un délicieux morceaux de ce gateaux au chocolat.

-Je te suis, Sherlock. Puisse ce crime être élucidé. Amen.

-Oui c'est bon, j'arrive!

-Hein?

-Ben tu m'as dit de m'amener, non?

-Euh...

Il rit encore une fois. Vraiment.

-Luna, le champagne est délicieux, en fait. Si tu veux, en plus du gateau, je t'offre un verre... Moi le serveur ne voudra pas me droguer!

-Ron?

-Mione d'amour à moi en sucre?

-... Tu devrais peut-être arrêter le champagne, chéri.

-Pourquoi?

-Ce n'est pas la question. Harry vient de rire.

-Comment? Où ça? Qu'on leur coupe la tête à tous!

-Ron... Arrête de te moquer de moi! Harry a éclaté de rire! C'est la première fois en six mois que je l'entend rire!

-Mmmh. C'est bien. Ca prouve qu'il commence à oublier.. Ou à vivre avec.

-Je vais me renseigner sur cette fille. Tout de suite. Tu viens?

Ron ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il savait très bien comment Harry "soignait" sa déprimme. Il n'en avait pas parlé à Hermione. Elle ne comprendrait pas.

-Mione... Disons que c'est le champagne, et que j'en ai abusé...

-Oui?

-Je préfèrerais qu'on se renseigne un autre soir...

Sur ces mots, la main qu'il avait glissé à sa taille se fit plus possessive et il lui embrassa le cou.

-R.. Ron on est en public!

-Il ne tient qu'à toi qu'on s'éclipse... Je t'aime Hermione.

-Mais...

-Tu ne m'aimes plus, demanda Ron en mimant un jeune chiot dépréssif.

-Trop. Je t'aime beaucoup trop.

Ron transplana en remerciant mentalement Harry de lui fournir une excuse pour dévergonder sa fiancée...

Harry était aux anges, Luna et lui parlaient comme s'ils s'étaient quitté la veille. Elle était drôle, pleine d'esprit et de charmes... Terriblement attirante.

Ils ne leur fallu pas dix minutes avant de se draguer ouvertement.

-Tu sais, tu es bien plus jolie qu'avant...

-Je ne suis pas la seule on dirait...

-Pas une ici ne t'égale!

-Mmh monsieur Potter... Chercheriez-vous quelqu'un avec qui finir votre soirée?

-Je complimente une amie de longue date sur son physique plus qu'avantageux!

-Tu vas me faire rougir, Harry! C'est amusant, la presse te dépeint tellement différement!

-Comment?

-L'humble et timide parfait héros, célibataire, probablement puceau...

-Et qui suis-je d'après toi? avait il murmuré.

-Un homme ténébreux et terriblement charismastique. Timide.. Pas tant que ça. La soirée a été magnifique..

-A été? Tu t'en va déjà?

-Oui... Je n'aime pas trop les journalistes et ils nous observent un peu trop à mon goût.

Elle l'embrasse juste au coin de la bouche, d'un baiser ambigü. Il sentit qu'elle glissait en même temps quelque chose dans sa poche.

-Aurevoir, Harry Potter.

...Et elle avait transplané.

Il avait glissé sa main dans sa poche et en avait sorti discrètement un papier.

"19 cheveland street, chambre"

Harry avait fini son verre puis avait transplané à cette adresse, sans se poser de questions. La fin de sa soirée apparaissait comme une évidence.

Il avait atterri juste devant Luna, toujours en robe de soirée, les cheveux partiellement défaits...

Il l'avait embrassé, presque timidement. Elle avait mordillé sa lèvre, puis avait glissé sa langue dans la bouche du brun. Il l'avait serré contre lui. Elle lui avait caressé les cheveux. Une des mains de Harry était remontée des hanches à la base du cou de la jeune fille, très doucement, alors que leurs baiser devenait plus passioné. Elle avait commencé à ouvrir sa chemise blanche. Il avait fait glisseer les bretelles de sa robes. Il lui avai embrassé le cou, elle avait gémi. Harry pour la première fois depuis des mois s'était senti heureux. Il avait caressé la poitrine blanche de luna, l'avait embrassé, encore et encore. Elle n'avait pas été en reste, loin de là. Elle l'avait basculé sur le lit. Ses lèvres avaient embrassé la peau caramel du jeune homme, du torse au nombril... puis encore plus bas.

Le souffle de Harry s'était rapidement accéléré... Sa voix était devenue rauque. Luna le regardait se perdre, les yeux brillants. C'est en la regardant dans les yeux qu'Harry s'était laissé aller. Luna s'était redressée et Harry l'avait alongée, sous lui. A son tour, il l'avait ambrassé partout, il lui avait dit qu'elle était belle. Luna avait à nouveau gémi quand arrivé avait caressé la partie la plus sensible de son corps de deux de ses doigts. Il l'avait encore embrassé. Contre ses lèvres, elle lui avait demandé de venir, et le jeune homme ne s'était pas fait prier davantage.

Harry perdit complètement le sens des réalités, cette nuit là. Il était ivre de sensations, de plaisir. Plus rien n'existait à part Luna. Ses lèvres. Son regard de braise. Son corps. Leurs corps mêlés, plutôt.

Il ne savait pas combien de fois ils avaient jouï et, à vrai dire, il s'en fichait.

Ils avaient fini par s'endormir, l'un contre l'autre, épuisé, brûlants, encore fous de désir...

Harry s'était éveillé lorsque Luna avait bougé. Elle s'était redressée et cherchait ses vêtements.

Exactement comme lui, juste avant de quitter une fille d'un soir.

-Salut.

Elle avait sursauté. Harry la trouvait toujours aussi belle. Encore un peu plus, même.

-Je... Je ne savais pas que tu étais éveillé.

Ils s'étaient tu, mal à l'aise.

-Pourquoi tu es toujours là, avait-elle fini par demander, très gênée.

Il avait rougi et remarqué que les mains de la blonde tremblaient.

-Je me suis endormi. Je vais t'avouer quelque chose: c'est la première fois que je reste toute la nuit avec une fille.

- Je vais t'avouer quelque chose, moi aussi: Je le savais. Je... suis comme toi. Je suis un "papillon de nuit". Une de mes amies m'a dit avoir couché avec toi, elle ne savait pas si c'était un rêve d'ailleurs, parce qu'elle avait bu et qu'au réveil, tu avais disparu. En te voyant hier, j'ai eu.. envie. Je pensais que tu partirais pendant la nuit, comme moi les autres fois quoi... Mais...

-Sacrée nuit, non?

Elle avait hoché la tête, elle aussi.

-Je... Ca t'ennuie si..?

Elle lui avait montré un paquet de cigarettes moldues. Elle en sorti une, s'assit à même la moquette, l'alluma et inspira une bouffée.

Elle leva la tête vers le plafond et souffla.

- Harry?

-Mmmh?

-Je ne passe jamais plus d'une nuit avec quelqu'un.

-Moi non plus.

Pourtant, il la désirait encore. Terriblement.

-Mais, continua t'elle en regardant toujours le plafond, tu... enfin... J'aimerais..

-Tu en as encore envie. acheva le survivant avec un superbe sourire.

-Oui. Elle avait achevé sa cigarette puis l'avait écrasée dans son cendrier.

Elle était revenue vers lui, non sans remarquer à la bosse sous le drap à quel point elle lui faisait de l'effet.

-Et toi aussi, avait elle mrmuré en lui embrassant le cou. J'ai un marché pour toi.

Leurs lèvres étaient maintenant à seulement quelques centimètres.

-Je t'écoute, souffla t'il.

-Pas de sentiments. Pas d'attaches. Pas de monogamie. Seulement du sexe.

Il avait souri, carnassier.

-Ca me convient parfaitement. Ici, pas chez moi. (elle aquiéça) Combien de fois?

-On s'arrangera.

Il s'étaient à nouveau embrassé, fougeusement. La journée était à eux. Ainsi que les nuits à venir.

Harry se fit inviter par Ron deux semaines plus tard. Hermione serait là, bien sûr. Ron lui avait paru très soucieux au téléphone et Harry s'inquiétait...

-Salut le célibataire endurci!

-Bonjour Mione!

-Grincheux!

Ca faisait au moins deux ans que Ron ne l'avait plus surnommé ainsi...

-Comment vas-tu, Simplet?

-Et bien, vois-tu, Grincheux... Prof et moi avons quelque chose à t'avouer...

-Ne me dites pas que vous avez viré Blance Neige?!

-Les garçons... Vous êtes fatiguants, parfois.

-Bon si c'est pas Blanche Neige, le problème, c'est quoi?

Hermione avait son air je-sais-quelque-chose-que-tu-ignore-je-suis-fière-d'être-mieux-cérébrée-que-toi. Ca ne devait pas être grave.

-Le mariage est avancé. Le 14 février, pour être précis.

-Mais.. C'est dans un mois! Tu es si pressée que ça de devenir une Weasley, Mione?

La belle brune avait rougi. Ron avait posé une main sur son genou et avait regardé son meilleur ami.

-Harry... Tu sais que mes parents sont très conservateurs et que pour eux, je suis encore aussi innocent que le jour de ma naissance...

-Aaaah c'est beau la naïveté! avait ironisé Harry.

-tu sais sans doute que ce n'est pas tout à fait le cas.., continua le dernier fils Weasley, et que, lorsque nous nous voyons, Herm et moi ne jouons pas aux cartes...

-Ron, si c'est un cours sur l'éducation sexuelle que tu me fais, là... Tu arrives un peu tard!

-Non non! Je laisse ça à ton oncle et ta tante...

Harry sourit en se remémorant la tante Pétunia qui avait, le jour de ses quinze ans commencé une longue tirade sur le danger que représentait le sexe, la masturbation et tout le toutoin... Elle ne lui avait jamais paru plus ridicule.

-Non, reprit Ron, nous avançons le mariage parce que... Enfin... Il se pourrait qu'un huitième nain fasse son apparition.

-Ron! Ce qu'il veut dire, Harry... C'est que je pense être enceinte.

Hermione.

Bébé.

Ron Hermione bébé.

-Mais c'est fantastique!

Le jeune couple avait paru très soulagé.

-Tu es la seule personne à le savoir et nous comptons sur ton silence...

-Ou alors je dis à maman que c'est toi qui nous couvrait pour nos rendez-vous.

-Et elle te tuerait de sang froid, acheva Hermione.

-Bon... Et bien au futur Joyeux alors!

-Ah non, intervint Ron, Joyeux ça fait gay.

-Oui mais Dormeur ça ne le fait pas, grogna Harry.

-On ne va pas dire Timide, non?

-Atchoum.. Nan tu as vu la couleur de son bonnet?!

-Harry? Ron...?

-Hein? répodirent les deux autres, complétement sinchro.

-Je refuse de donner du crédit et de l'importance à votre gaminerie évidente. Je veux que vous vous taisiez.

Les deux autres avaient pouffé.

-D'abbord, ce bébé, rien ne lui irait mieux que Prof junior. acheva t'elle avec un sourire canaille.

En réponse, les deux fous qui lui servaient respectivement de meilleur ami et d'amant la carnardèrent d'oreillers.

Ce soir là, lorsqu'Harry s'endormit, épuisé, dans les bras de Luna, ce fut avec un sourire au lèvres.

Ses nuits étaient torrides, ses jours de plus en plus agréables, ses souvenirs, de plus en plus lointains...

Luna avait été invitée au mariage de Ron et Hermione. Harry se souvenait du sourire lumineux de Ron, d'une Hermione en robe blanche rayonnante de bonheur mais surtout, il se rappelait du parfum aphrodisiaque des lèvres de sa blonde...

Déjà quatre mois qu'Harry et Luna avaient passé leur accord. Au début, Harry avait continué à ramener des filles d'une nuit... Il s'était rapidement lassé. Aucune d'entre elles ne le satisfaisaient plus que sa blonde.

Aucune n'avaient sa classe, son charme, ses manières...

Leurs trois nuits étaient rapidement devenue quatre. Harry n'avait jamais sauté le pas avec Ginny, mais il l'avait aimé profondément. Peut-être était-ce justement parce qu'il baisait Luna sans l'aimer qu'il était aussi heureux avec elle...

Le survivant conaissait Luna, presque malgrés lui; elle fumait toujours après l'amour, une seule cigarette. Nue. A ce moment là, elle avait toujours le regard dans le vague...

Harry avait peur des yeux de Luna. Ils lui faisaient penser à une mer brumeuse un soir de tempête... Lorsque ses pupilles se dilataient, il ne pouvait plus s'en détacher. Il ne savait pas que son regard avait le même pouvoir sur Luna.

Les amants se parlaient très peu mais se comprenaient naturellement.

Malgré tout, au fil des nuits, des jours et des semaines... Harry s'attachait à Luna. Il se surprenait à penser à elle, les soirs où il était seul. Ou même lorsqu'il était chez des amis.

Lorsqu'une fille lui demandait s'il était libre, spontanément il répondait non.

"Le héros ténébreux", comme le surnommait maintenant la presse avait terriblement peur de retomber amoureux.

Après un dernier coup de rein désespéré, Harry s'éffondra. La sculpturale blonde l'embrassa une fois de plus, passionément.

-Un jour, je vais me faire virer par ta faute, minauda t'elle alors qu'il s'allongeait à ses côtés, je devrais déjà être au travail depuis... (elle regarda l'immense horloge du plafond) une heure.

Il avait ri. Il savait que Luna ne serait pas blammée, elle était trop douée et intelligente pour avoir à se méfier des horaires.

-Je peux te poser une question, Lou?

-Vas-y je t'écoute.

-L'horloge au plafond, c'est quand un de tes mecs t'endors?

Elle avait détourné les yeux.

Harry savait qu'elle en voyait d'autres que lui, à cause des cigarettes. Une par personne. Il y en avait toujours trop dans le cendrier. Une fois, Luna était même arrivée dans "leur" chambre la cloppe au bec, ce qui dénonçait plus que ses joues rougies ce qu'elle avait fait avant de venir. Il avait été terriblement blessé cette fois là.

-Tu es le seul qui vient ici.

-Tu ne fumes pas? s'étonna t'il en la voyant se diriger, toujours nue, vers la porte de la salle de bain.

-Pas le temps, répondit elle. Je vais devoir partir... Tu devrais y aller aussi.

-Oui.. Oui je suppose.

-Harry?

-Mhh?

-Est-ce qu'il y a un problème? Enfin... Je veux dire... Entre toi et moi?

Elle n'avait pas osé le regarder dans les yeux.

-Fin.. C'était génial, peut-être encore mieux que ça, avait-elle ajouté en rougissant, mais... J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas 100 heureux.

-J'espérais qu'on déjeunerait ensemble. Mais c'est rien... Rien du tout. A demain soir, ça te va?

-Euh... Oui. Parfait! ...Harry?

-Mmmh?

-Je suis désolée mais je ne déjeune pas... Sinon ça aurait été avec plaisir...

Il avait souri, puis transplané.

Et après?

Harry s'était lavé, habillé "décemment" et il avait transplané à l'Hopital. Prof junior était né la veille ou plutôt le jour même à deux heures du matin.

-La chambre d'Hermione Granger-Weasley, s'il vous plait.

-Deuxième étage, troisième porte à droite. Chambre 203.

-Merci (il jeta un petit coup d'oeil vers l'étiquette de la jeune femme) Anna.

Elle avait rougi et pouffé, il était parti. Qu'est-ce que c'était simple de se faire désirer d'une fille... Harry songea que si, aujourd'hui il avait voulu sortir avec Cho, elle aurait fini dans son lit le soir même, les yeux brillants, mais de joie, cette fois.

-Harryyyyyyyyyy!

Une espèce d'ouragan roux venait de l'attraper par les épaules et entammait une danse (un jump? ) en poussant des cris de sioux.

-La vie est belle! Belle! Belle! Comme le jour!

-Euh... Oui Ron. (il lui tapota gentimment l'épaule)

-Je suis le plus heureux des hommes!

-Mais oui, mais oui. Je peux entrer voir ta pauvre femme, maintenant, "le plus heureux des hommes"?

-Oups! Pardon Harry. Je t'acompagne.

En entrant dans la chambre 203 de l'hopital, Harry repensa à Sainte Mungo, et son regard s'était assombri. Hermione tenait serré contre elle un petit truc déjà roux habillé en jaune.

-Harry!!

-Tu es resplendissante Mione! Alors, comment va Prof Junior?

-ELLE va bien Harry.

-C'est une fille, jugea bon de préciser Ron, un sourire extatique au lèvre, en désignant le bébé.

-Nous te remercions pour cet eclaircissement, Ron chéri. Tu lui as déjà demandé?

-Me demander quoi?

Ron se tourna vers lui, soudain archi sérieux.

-Te sens tu capable d'assumer le rôle de parrain pour ma petite fille chérie?

Harry avait fait semblant de réfléchir quelques minutes

-Grincheux, toujours prêt!

Et là, Ron s'était mis à pleurer.

Hermione se tourna vers son ami, comme pour s'excuser du comportement de son mari.

-Ron s'est evanoui pendant l'accouchement... Il a pris un mauvais coup sur la tête, rien de grave mais... Ca rajouté à l'émotion... Enfin bref, n'oublions pas qu'il s'agi de Ronald...

-Et de ma fille, acheva Ron en se mouchant, c'est l'émotion! Alors parrain, tu ne veux pas prendre ta fieulle dans tes bras?

-Euh... Si. Je peux aussi savoir son nom?

-Elle s'appelle Leïa. Leïa Hariet Ginevra, puisque tu es son parrain. Sa marraine étant ma cousine Hildegarde, j'ai préféré lui donner celui de Gin...

-C'est un beau prénom, très prometteur, pour une petite sorcière très prometteuse aussi... , avait murmuré Harry la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Salut Leïa. Je suis Harry. Tu peux m'appeler Grincheux comme ton papa. Ou Superman, parce que je serai toujours là pour toi.

Hermione et Ron s'étaient pris par la main, Harry avait eu à son tour les yeux particulièrement brillants et lebé s'était endormi, dans ses bras.

-Ron?

-Oui Parrain?

-Je crois qu'elle me bave dessus.

-Oh! Ah oui! Désolé Harry.

La porte s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard sur une Molly Weasley larmoyante, les cheveux totalment gris, suivie par Fred et George, armé de bouquet de fleur à l'aspect tellemnt normaux qu'ils en devenaient suspects, Fleur Delacour et son fils Théo, Un hibou roumain de la part de Charlie ,et bien sûr, Arthur Weasley. Ainsi que les parents d'Hermione.

Après, il y eut les commentaires divers et les discutions en vracs.

"Elle a les yeux de notre mère, Ron" "Fred! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi! Elle a les yeux de l'oncle Bilius!" "Théo, trésor, tire tes doigts du nez de ton adorable cousine! Magnifique bébé, Hermione.Normal, pour une aussi jolie maman" "Fleur, Hermione est déjà mariée, et à MOI" "Ronald! Ce genre de plaisanterie est très douteux!" "Pardon Mam" "Molly, qui est ce jeune Homme?" "C'est un de tes fils, Arthur, trésor."

"George?" "Oui Fred?" "Penses-tu que Rony pourra s'occuper d'un bébé aussi chou?" "Aucune chance, Fred." "Bien. Penses-tu à la même chose que moi alors?" "Kidnapper ce bébé en douce... Ma foi, pourquoi pas, Fred. Mais je doute qu'Angie soit d'accord... Je le prendrai donc dans mon appaetement." "Non George! Olivier déteste les enfants!" "Bande de psychopathe, si vous approchez ne serait-ce qu'un doigt de ma filleule je vous transforme en crapaud!" "... Fred, nous sommes deux. Penses tu qu'on a une chance contre lui?" "C'est Harry Potter... Si Erol nous aide... Peut-être." "Fred? George?" "Maman d'amour?" "Taisez-vous ou je vous assome!" "Si Maman s'y met, Fred, je pense que nous n'aurons plus aucune chances... Battons en retraite" "Ok, George, alors, Rony? Comment s'appelle cette petite déesse?", "Ma fille chérie... Ma petite fille.. Mon bébé!" ...

En sortant de la chambre, Harry avait mal à la tête et se sentait perdu. Tant de joie. Tant de souvenirss. Leïa Hariet Ginnevra. Ginny. Leïa Harry Ginny. Leïa.

Il avait mal. Fred était avec Angelina depuis deux ans. George avec Olivier depuis 3ans. Hermione et Ron, depuis 4ans. Neville et Lavande depuis 3ans. Et lui?

Il en était toujours au même point: Je baise pour oublier, et j'oublier d'arrêter.

Cette nuit là, il pleura dans les bras de Luna. Toute sa rage, sa tristesse. Elle le serrait contre lui, elle lui parlait dans une langue qu'il ne conaissait pas et ça suffisait... Harry se calmait. Il l'embrassait. Il s'excusait en voyant qu'elle avait pleuré, elle aussi. Et leur nuit continuaient.

Pourtant, c'est à partir de cette nuit là que tout changa.


	3. Maintenant

Depuis cette nuit, il y avait cinq mois déjà, Harry avait pris conscience de plusieurs choses:

-Il désirait toujours autant Luna.  
-Il commençait à resentir des choses étranges pour elle.  
-Elle ne fumait plus après lui.   
-Ils passaient six de leurs nuits ensemble.  
-Elle criait son nom pendant l'orgasme, puis se mordait les lèvres, comme pour retenir ses mots  
-Par six fois déjà, il avait failli lui dire "je t'aime" quand il ne se controlait plus. 

Le tout l'inquiétait grandement. Il ne voulait pas que les choses changent. Il était heureux comme ça. Il n'avait pas envie de tomber amoureux. Pas maintenant, pas encore, pas d'elle...  
Il pensait malgré tout que pour elle aussi, les choses étaient différentes. Petit à petit, il avait fini par la faire parler d'elle, la vraie elle, pas "Loufoca". Et même si il ne connaissait que la chambre de son appartement, le survivant était sûr de faire partie de la vie de Luna.  
La veille, elle lui avait demandé de sortir. Une soirée "normale": Restaurant, boîte, chambre.   
Il savait que c'était un progrès considérable pour les deux. Sortir impliquait autre chose que le sexe. L'amitié?... L'amour?  
Harry s'était fait beau pour "son grand soir". Un costume vert bouteille, en soie, pour aller avec ses yeux. Une chemise blanche. Un peu de gel sorcier "non gluant" dans les cheveux...  
Ils s'étaient retrouvé à 20 heures devant le restaurant sorcier le plus chic de Londre: l'EYES  
Époustouflante, comme à son habitude, Luna avait laissé ses cheveux semi lâché, s'était maquillé les yeux d'argenté, les lèvres de pourpre... Sa robe, de satin gris clair au décolté brodé de pourpre en volute de fumée, moulait une silhouette parfaite. Il s'était approché d'elle et l'avait embrassé tendrement. Ses yeux brillaient de désir... Probablement autant que les siens.  
Ils étaient entré et avaient dîné aux chandelles, en plaisantant, aussi séducteurs et séduisants l'un que l'autre.  
Ensuite, ils avaient transplané au PARADISE, une boîte assez rétro, où on avait l'impression de danser au milieu d'un ciel de nuit relativement nuageux, sur de la musique des années 50-80... Un endroit très fermé.  
Ils avaient dansé l'un contre l'autre sur les plus belles chansons d'amour de l'époque... All by myself, I still got the blues for you, et tout un tas d'autre dont Harry avait oublié le titre.  
La soirée avait été somptueuse, et leur nuit... Épuisante. Parfaite. Romantique. Torride. Passionée. Folle...  
Lorsqu'Harry s'était réveillé, le lendemain, elle était déjà partie. Pas étonnant, il était midi passé et elle travaillait. Il resta allongé un moment, en se disant qu' il avait aimé Ginny. Fort. Longtemps. Mais que c'était fini. A présent, il aimait Luna.  
Sur un bout de papier, il lui griffona une adresse. Son adresse. Elle serait la première fille à entrer chez lui. Il décorerait son duplex avec un millier de pétales de rose. Et de roses pourpres. Des bougies. Il mettrait une belle table, et il lui dirait. À 20 heures.  
Elle lui dirait qu'elle aussi et, comme tous les autres, ils se marieraient. Ils auraient des gosses. Ils se disputeraient. Ce serait parfait.  
Harry avait transplané, confiant, sourire aux lèvres. Après, il avait passé sa journée chez Neville, Lavande et Michael.

Maintenant, il était 23h30 et Luna n'était pas là.  
Il attendait depuis 19h30 et elle n'était TOUJOURS pas là.  
L'évidence le frappa: Elle ne viendrait pas.  
Il regarda pour la énième fois l'écran de son portable. Rien. Pas de message. Il s'en doutait : Luna détestait la police des SMS. Mais pas d'appel non plus.  
Le vide revenait, son appart puait la rose.  
Un millier de rose pourpre.  
Pour elle.  
Pour rien.  
Il entendit un toc toc à la fenêtre.  
Un hibou particulièrement maigre lui apportait une lettre. Un enregistrement vocal, plutôt. Sa provenance ne faisait aucun doute: Luna. Luna, Luna, Luna et encore Luna.  
Un enregistrement. Évidemment, Luna n'était pas une personne comme les autres, écrire une lettre était sans doute trop commun pour elle...  
Le survivant hésita longuement avant d'enclencher la cassette.

"Mon bel amant...  
Tu es encore endormi alors que je prononce ces mots... Par Serpentard, ce que tu es beau...  
(Et ça rime en plus! Je t'assure que je n'ai rien préparé à l'avance pourtant...)   
Excuse-moi. Comme la plupart des gens qui doivent annoncer des mauvaises nouvelles, je m'égare... Je te distrais...  
Je me suis promis d'être brève, claire et conscise.  
Je te dirai tout le plus franchement du monde; parce que c'est comme ça que ça fait le moins mal.  
A l'heure où tu entendras ce message, je serais partie. Ils m'ont proposé une opportunité dont je n'aurais même pas osé rêver, pour mon travail... Je pars deux ans, minimum.  
Je t'avoue, je me demande "Mais... Pourquoi te justifies-tu?" et... honnêtement, je n'en sais rien.  
Peut-être parce que te quitter, sans t'embrasser une fois de plus me coûte plus que tu ne l'imagines...  
Peut-être parce que notre "nuit d'adieu" a été ma plus belle nuit.  
Peut-être parce que tu es un héros, et que personne n'aime quitter les héros...  
Enfin, peut-être que je me fais des idées, des scénarios chinois, où je me figure avoir la moindre importance à tes yeux...  
Tu es si merveilleux avec tes yeux verts sombres...  
Hier, au PARADIZE... Oui. Pas de doute. Tu es et seras jamais mon plus beau souvenir. Mon plus parfait amant. Ma plus belle aventure...  
La plus étrange aussi. Comme il était doux de te laisser pleurer dans mes bras. De te réconforter en te confiant des choses que tu ne comprennais pas. Pleurer à mon tour.  
Me croiras-tu si je te dis que tu en sais, sans le savoir vraiment, plus sur moi que mes plus proches relations?  
Je suis consciente que notre accord s'est rompu par lui même mais...Harry... Je n'attendrai pas de toi la moindre fidélité, la plus petite importance... Je ne souhaite pas que tu m'attendes.  
Je ne serais pas capable de te rendre la pareille. Après tout, nous n'avons jamais été un couple...  
Alors voilà, je finis cette missive égoïste, par ces simples mots...  
C'est mieux ainsi. Tu mérites mieux que ça, mieux que moi. Au PARADIZE, tu emmèneras bientôt une fille aussi magnifique que charmante, qui t'épousera et t'emplira de bonheur.  
Tu n'auras pas de mal à la trouver, et avec elle, pas de doutes possibles. Tout t'aparaîtra comme une évidence, la plus belle qui soit. Tu seras aussi heureux que Ron lui-même.  
On se recroisera peut-être, et ce jour là, tu te demanderas pourquoi tu as perdu autant de temps avec moi.  
Merci d'avoir éclairé mes jours et mes nuits...  
Ta peau manque déjà à la mienne,  
Luna Lovegood

Ah! J'oubliais: n'essaye pas de reprendre contact avec moi, quelque soit la manière... Tu tuerais les hiboux que tu m'enverrais..."

Ça faisait une semaine que Ron n'avait plus eu la moindre nouvelle de son meilleur ami. Il savait à quel point Harry ne pouvait pas se passer des autres, surtout pas de Leïa.  
Ça n'était pas normal. Ron prévint Hermione qu'il rentrerait tard, ce soir là; il présentait un malheur et espérait de tout coeur qu'Harry allait bien.  
Le rouquin était le seul à savoir qu'Harry voyait quelqu'un, il ne savait pas qui, ni quand, il se doutait bien du pourquoi mais...  
Il transplana directement dans le duplex du survivant.  
La première chose qui le frappa en pleine figure était que la plupart des meubles étaient brisés.

-Harry?

Pas de réponse. Ron changea de pièce. Il y avait des roses partout... Ou plutôt des carbonisations de roses. La fumée était toujours dans la pièce... Ron la chassa d'un sort.  
L'épave qu'il découvrit ne pouvait pas être son meilleur ami.

-Par le sang de tous les fondateurs, Harry! 

Il était allongé en travers du lit... Avec au pieds 19 bouteilles de Whisky vides. La vingtième gisait à côté de son oreiller, vide elle aussi  
Il retourna son ami, ou ce qui en restait, plutôt...  
Il n'avait visiblement pas du manger beaucoup. Vomir, par contre, il ne s'était pas privé.  
Il avait les yeux révulsés. Ron, qu'Hermione avait instruit un minimum en médicomagie, lui lança rapidement un sort de réanimation, et un anti gueule de bois.

-Putain de merde. Chiure, grogna Harry en s'appuyant sur ses coudes.

Il vomit.  
Et retomba ausssi sec.

-Harry, mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé, ici? demanda t'il en lançant une armée de sorts désinfectants et nettoyants.

-Dégage! Laisse moi crever.

Ron lui lança un tête-à-claque surpuissant pour le réveiller.

-Aïe! Putain AÏE! 

-Ca y est, tu es prêt à discuter, maintenant? 

Grognement de la part du ténébreux.

-Laisse moi. Ça ira Ron. Va rejoindre ta belle petite famille. Ton adorable petite fille. Va baiser...

-Harry, interrompit Ron en voyant le regard du survivant pour la première fois depuis une semaine, oh, doux Gryffy, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Les yeux vert tendre du Gryffondor n'avaient plus rien de lumineux. Déjà plus sombre après la guerre, cette fois-ci, plus de doutes, ils étaient noirs.

-Oh... Rien. Elle est juste partie. Je suis allé à son appartement...Ce fut grandiose, Ron. Une espèce d'hippie m'a accueilli en disant que décidément "Luna avait toujours aussi bons goûts en mecs"... Elle m'a dit qu'elle louait meublé l'appart de son amie Luna, pour deux ans minimum. Luna m'a floué jusqu'au bout. Mais elle a raison, hein. Entre nous: juste le sexe.

Ron ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était tellement invraissemblable comme histoire. Luna Lovegood, probablement la seule femme que Ron aurait jugé inapte pour quelqu'un comme Harry.  
Elle était trop avare de sentiments, trop volage, trop séduisante pour être honnête...  
Son meilleur ami disait des phrases sans aucunes cohérences. Il désigna la cassette.

-Maudite. Maudite cassette. Chiure. Salope. Merde.

Il revomit. 

-DOBBY?

-Monsieur Weasley, Monsieur?

-Nettoie cet appart. S'il te plait, fais-le pour Harry.

-Mon dieu! Cette loque est Harry Potter?!

-... Oui. Ce qu'il en reste, du moins. Je vais l'amener chez moi... Cet apart est tout à fait insalubre! Et cette odeur de rose pourrie n'ajoute rien au charme ambiant... Je peux compter sur toi?

-Oui.

-Ron... Laisse moi crever. Écoute la cassette. Bordel j'ai la tête dans le cul... Et ça pue. Laisse moi crever.

Ron n'écouta pas l'enregistrement, il transplana avec Harry dans les bras.

-Par le sang de Rowena!! Harry?!

-'Mione, tu saurais remettre cette épave sur pieds? Je pense qu'il a un peu déconné, cette semaine...

Le survivant haussa les épaules pour la troisième fois en cinq minutes. Il avait mal au crâne, un mauvais goût en bouche, et ne souhaitait qu'une chose: se pendre.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire?! Nous somme amis! Je peux t'aider! 

Il avait envie de frapper Hermione, sa naïveté l'écoeurait. Il songea que si elle s'était épris d'un conard à la Malfoy... Elle aura souffert le martyr.  
Il se taisait. Leïa le regardait de ses yeux chocolats... Harry se demanda se qu'elle avait fait pour mériter un parrain pareil. Un ivrogne instable et dépressif.

-Il n'y a rien à dire. J'ai déconné.

Hermione tenta encore de le faire parler... Ron ne lui avait rien expliqué. Il lui avait caché beaucoup de choses sur Harry, et ça l'inquiétait très fort.  
Si Ron pouvait lui cacher des choses sur Harry... Une autre fille ne serait pas difficile à planquer. 

-C'est à cause d'une fille, c'est ça?

-Herm'! Merde! On dirait la tante Pétunia!

-Et toi, tu me fais penser à Dudley quand il a trop bu! Emmerdeur!

-Je peux aller me coucher, maintenant?

-Va au diable, Harry. Quand tu veux tu es pire que Malfoy.

Harry décida ce jour là d'apprendre le français. Après tout, c'était la langue de l'amour.


	4. Ensuite, il y eut Emy

_Ensuite, il y eut Emy_

_Luna état partie depuis presque un an lorsqu' Harry rencontra Emy. Hermione s'était mis en tête que Grincheux devait trouver sa Grincheuse pour être heureux, et tout à tour, elle lui avait présenté ses plus jolies (et célibataires) amies._

_Harry se souviendrait longtemps de la fois où Herm lui avait présenté une certaine Kate, avec qui il avait passé la nuit précédente... _

_Lorsqu'Hermione lui avait présenté Emy, Harry ne s'était pas senti différent. Elle était belle, certe... Désirable. Intelligente. Attentive. _

_Sa peau était noire, de même que ses cheveux et ses yeux... Le noir avait toujours rappelé à Harry les tenues de Luna. _

_Emy était quelqu'un de fonciérement gentil. En Harry, elle voyait un splendide brun, torturé par son passé, et cela l'attirait au plus haut point. _

_Ils avaient discuté, poliment. Presque cordialement. Mais Harry était resté très fermé et discret..._

_Ils s'étaient revu relativement souvent. _

_Sa douceur et sa gentillesse troublaient Harry. Le fait qu'elle ne le drague pas aussi. Lui ne s'en privait pas, mais elle résistait. Ca énervait prodijieusement Harry qu'Emy lui résiste._

_Un mois plus tard, Emy avait téléphoné à Hermione pour lui dire qu'elle dînait avec Harry Potter et la mère de Leïa avait souri, sûre que la bonheur du survivant était maintenant assuré._

_Ron avait simplement caressé le ventre de sa femme, rond une seconde fois..._

_Depuis Luna, Harry ne lui avait plus rien dit._

_Harry était devenu farouche avec tout le monde._

_La presse était toujours après lui. Le rouquin ne savait pas s'il continuait à papilloner ou si, cette fois, il était fixé. A vrai dire, Ron préférait ne pas savoir..._

_Il aimait bien Emily, qui était tellement prude, tellement attentionnée..._

_Si quelqu'un pouvait redonner à Harry son bonheur ce serait elle..._

_Personne ne savait ce qu'en pensait Harry._

_... Neville, lui, avait deviné que ça finirait mal... Si Harry prenait à présent Emy par la taille et l'appelait "darling"... Son regard restait pourtant sombre. Terriblement sombre._

_Longbottom se souvenait très bien qu'Harry était venu le voir avant d'aller vivre un mois chez Ron et Hermione. il se souvenait qu'il avait ri tout l'après midi. Il se souvenait que ses yeux avaient retrouvé l'éclat clair de leur adolescence... Pour ensuite devenir irrémédiablement noirs._

_Neville était anxieux pour son ami, et comme à chaque fois qu'il s'inquiétait, il fumait comme une cheminée._

_Leïa se contrefichait de tout ça. Depuis un moment, celui qu'elle appelait A'ain prenait plus sur ses genou la madame noire qu'elle... et rien que pour ça, Leïa souhaitait que la jeune femme laisse son A'ain traquil. Non mais! C'était son A'ain après tout..._

_Le temps passa... Noël. Paques. Les vacances d'été. Le ventre d'Hermione qui grossissait toujours plus. Harry qui restait avec Emy. Qui semblait heureux. La presse qui en faisait des gorges chaudes... Tout allait bien. Tout. _

_Nous étions le six Juin. Aujourd'hui, Ron savait que ça fairait deux ans. _

_Hermione était en train d'allaiter leur "nouveau" bébé... Un petit garçon. Ron l'avait appelé Rémus Arthur Fredéric._

_Leïa devait encore dormir... Ce qui n'était pas forcément négatif..._

_Ron adorait sa fille, mais elle était tellement turbulnte et bavarde que, quelques fois, il se demandait s'il n'allait pas la balancer par la fenêtre... Ou la vendre à Harry._

_Grincheux faisait toujours les quatres cents coups avec sa fieulle... Il l'avait même enmenée sur son eclair de feu pour faire des louping, une fois... Ron s'en souvenait très bien parce qu'Hermione était tombée dans les pommes et qu'en se relevant, elle avait lancé une horde de canaris vengeurs sur Harry "qui-a-manqué-de-tuer-ta-fille-Ron-espèce-d'imbécile-inconscient!"_

_Le clan Weasley avait prévu de se réunir... Avec Harry bien sûr... Même s'il n'était pas Weasley par le sang, il l'était par le coeur... _

_Il fallait dire que la tribu s'était très agrandie..._

_Angie et Fred avaient enfin eut leur premier bébé... Eugène. Chaque fois que Ron y pensait, il souriait. Eugène était aussi black qu'Angelina, souriant que Fred... Et ses yeux verts criaient "Je suis Weasley!!"... C'était un bébé très potelé, qui riait tout le temps._

_Fleur s'était remariée, mais n'avait que Théo. George... Et bien, George et Olivier n'étaient pas prêt pour adopter... Et Charlie avait déjà sa ribambelle... Avec une certaine Ingrid, que personne ne conaissait..._

_Il embrassa tendrement Hermione. Il se releva et alla prendre sa douche.._

_A midi pile, la smala débarquait au Terrier._

_Harry arriva environ un quart d'heure plus tard. Emy était déjà là, tout le monde savait qu'ils ne vivaient pas ensemble._

_Il semblait tout à fait normal. Ron se sentit rassuré. Peut-être que son meilleur ami avait enfin trouvé son équilibre..._


	5. Et après?

_Et après...?_

Le lendemain, Harry avait invité Emy à sortir. Au EYES. Pour la jolie black, c'était une demande en mariage. Pour Hermione, c'était fantastique. Pour Ron, c'était là que tout allait se jouer.

Le rendez-vous avait été donné à vingt heure... Harry portait un costume noir qui métait son hâle, son corps et ses yeux en valeur... Emy portait une robe dorée. Très simple. Très sexy.

Emy avait trouvé Harry mal à l'aise, tendu. Il semblait chercher quelqu'un des yeux, il était distant, ailleurs.

Il buvait beaucoup. Trop. Emy songea que son amant n'était pas dans son état normal.

-Tout va bien, chéri?

Il avait sursauté, comme pris en faute.

-Oui.

Emy et lui avaient continué à manger en silence.

-Harry... Il y a un problème.

-Non.

-Si.

-Ecoute, tu me fais chier. Mange.

-Harry...

-Tu voulais qu'on aille ailleurs?

-Non mais...

-C'est pas bon?!

-Quoi..? Si si... mais...

-Le serveur a une tête qui ne te revient pas?

-Mais!

-TU DEVIENS ANOREXIQUE?

-Harry arrête ça!

Le survivant criait maintenant et tout le monde les regardait...

-JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX ET JE VEUX DU CHAMPAGNE! T'AS COMPRIS? DU CHAMPAGNE! JE VEUX ME BOURRER LA GUEULE! JE SUIS DEJA BOURRE!!!

-Harry ça suffit!

-Je t'emmerde! Tu m'emmerdes! Tu es mole! Tu es une gentille fifille à ses parents... Le chien d'Hermione!

-HARRY FERME-LA!

Le brun avait fait un geste très vulgaire. Balancé son portefeuille sur la table et avait transplané.

Emy était restée debout, en larme, devant tout un restaurent choqué.

Lorsque le soir même Hermione lui demanda si Harry avait fait sa demande... Emy racrocha au nez de son amie.

Ron regardait Mione anxieusement. Il se doutait à voir son visage qu'il y avait eu problème. Où?

-Il a dû se passer quelque chose avec Harry, Ron.

Le grand roux transplana aussitôt vers le duplex de ce dernier... Personne.

Où était Harry?

Pas chez lui.

Ron ne sevoyait vraiment pas faire le tour des boites pour retrouver son meilleur ami.

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il transplana aussi sec.

Effectivement, il était là. Agenouillé. En larme, probablement.

Sur la tombe de Ginny. Ron choisit d'attendre qu'Harry se calme, de le surveiller de loin, sans l'interrompre. Il savait que son ami parlait à Ginny. Et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir ce qui était dit.

Le survivant y resta environ une heure, avant de se lever, la démarche rendue incertaine par l'alcool.

-J'aurais dû être gay et me taper Malfoy grogna t'il.

-Ca aurait été beaucoup moins amusant.

-Pourquoi t'es encore là... T'es toujours là quand je suis soul.

-Je le fais exprès, j'aime te voir vomir.

-Crétin.

-On va chez toi, acheva Ron.

Ils transplanèrent en silence. Harry s'assit directement dans le plus proche fauteuil et s'auto lança un anti gueule de bois.

-Tu veux en parler? demanda le rouquin en lui tendant une bassine "juste au cas où".

-Non.

-Bon très bien.

Le roux ne bougeait pas.

-Pourquoi t'es encore là?

-Je suis inquiet alors même si tu joues au roi du silence je te surveille. Jusqu'à ce que je sente que tu ailles mieux.

-T'es chiant.

-Autrefois, tu aurais dit: tu es vraiment un ami.

-Ron? (l'autre le fixa dans les yeux) J'ai essayé. Je jure que j'ai essayé.

-Quoi?

-D'être heureux. D'aimer Emy. D'oublier Luna. D'oublier Ginny. De faire comme elles ont dit ou pensé. Mais je peux pas... JE PEUX PAS.

Ron voyait bien que Harry était complétement parti. A ce stade de soulerie, il aurait pu lui faire dire ou écrire n'importe quoi... Cependant, il sentait que cet aveux aurait un impact et qu'il falait écouter son meilleur ami délirer pour comprendre.

-Tu ne peux pas quoi?

-Je ne peux rien. Je suis... Une sous merde!

-Tu ne peux pas quoi?

-Je ne peux pas tuer... J'ai pas pu le tuer! J'ai pas pu! Ta soeur est morte pour rien! J'aurais du perdre, tu m'entends? J'AURAIS DU CREVER!

Ronald Weasley n'eut pas la réaction qu'Harry espérait (c'est à dire l'achever). Le grand roux le pris dans ses bras.

Le survivant s'accrocha à lui désespérément et il se remit à pleurer.

-Pourquoi j'ai pas pu?

-Tu l'as fait Harry.

-...

-Ginny n'est pas morte pour rien! Tu es parvenu à Le tuer grâce à elle... C'est ce qu'elle voulait. Elle est morte heureuse, Harry.

-Je l'aimais.

-Elle aussi.

-J'aime Luna.

-Ca c'est une connerie.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que tu es quelqu'un qui a besoin d'amour, d'affection... Luna est une solitaire. Elle ne veut pas se lier, elle a peur de ça. Luna est comme Draco Malfoy.

-Je l'aime.

-Pourquoi pas Emy?

-Pourquoi Hermione?

Le roux songea que même bourré, Harry était capable de contrer ses meilleurs arguments.

-T'as raison, Vieux.

Il y eut un long silence... Les pleurs d'Harry s'étaient calmés.

-... Si tu l'aimes... Pourquoi ne pas renouer le contact?

-Dans.. L'enregistrement qu'elle m'a laissé... Luna disait qu'elle ne voulait pas que je la retrouve. Qu'elle voulait que je refasse mieux ma vie.. Avec une fille qui serait assez bien pour moi. Elle disait qu'elle me faisait perdre mon temps...

-Alors, commença Ron qui visiblement réfléchissait à toutes allures, alors elle tenait assez à toi pour... S'éclipser?

-Il y avait aussi son travail. Si elle revenait, ç'aurait été ce soir. Au PARADISE. Mais elle n'était pas là.

-... Mais Harry... Tu n'as pas été au PARADIZE. Tu as été à l'EYES!

-... Par Goderick, merde! C'est vrai! Ron! Désoule moi!

-... euh... Tu préfères pas que j'appelle Mione?

-DESOULE MOI!

-Bon.

Ca prit une demi heure.

Harry transplana directement, Ron sur ses talons.

Le Paradize commençait à se remplir à cette heure là, Harry scannait la foule des yeux... Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombent sur elle.

-Luna..

C'était dit plus pour lui que pour Ron. Le survivant fendit la foule à toute vitesse...

-Luna.

La jeune femme sursauta. Elle se tourna d'un bloc vers l'autre.

Harry sourit, et ses yeux s'éclairèrent un peu. Luna était encore bien plus belle que dans ses rêves..

-Harry mais...?

-Je t'attendais, mentit il.

Son interlocutrice ne savait visiblement pas quoi faire... Harry lui-même hésitait entre l'embrasser fougeusement, la frapper, hurler, lui parler... Il choisit l'option la plus simple:

-Tu veux danser?

-Oui.

Les premières notes d'un slow se firent entendre... Harry prit dans sa main la main de Luna... Il glissa l'autre à sa taille. La jeune femme posa son autre main sur les épaules de son ténébreux cavalier...

La musique les emporta...

Ron, resté au bar les surveillait du coin de l'oeil. Il souria en songeant qu'il s'était trompé... Et il transplana, sachant pertinemment qu'Harry n'avait plus besoin ni de lui ni de sa présence...

Luna venait de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son cavalier, Harry avait fermé les yeux... Luna sentait la glycine... La nuit. La liberté...

-Harry?

-Mmh?

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi?

Il réalisa qu'elle avait parlé français, langue qu'il était cencé ignorer.

Il ne répondit pas.

-Je ne suis pas prête pour être amoureuse, Harry... J'ai trop peur de souffrir pour ça...

Il la serra un peu plus contre lui.

-Pendant ces deux années... Je me suis acharnée à me dire que tu étais du passé... Mais c'est encore plus dûr que pour Cédric.

Harry sursauta presque en entendant ce nom. Diggory?

-J'en étais dingue... Bien sûr, il ne me regardait pas... Il est mort dans tes bras. Je t'en ai voulu pour ça...

Le survivant ne voulut pas interrompre Luna. Même si ce qu'elle disait lui soulevait le coeur.

-Tu m'as un jour demandé pourquoi je fumais.. C'est pour effacer le goût et l'odeur de mes amants. Les effacer de ma vie. Les cracher comme on souffle la fumée. Mais toi... J'ai voulu te garder.Pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici?

Il lui embrassa le cou, tout doucement.

-J'ai oublié Cédric dans tes bras... Mais dans les bras d'un autre je n'ai pas pu t'oublier. Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait...?

-Luna...?

-Quoi?

-Je t'aime.

Il avait parlé en Français. Luna su qu'il avait compris. Elle rougit. Ses yeux bleu mer de brume se plongèrent dans ceux du survivant... Celui-ci transplana juste après lui avoir glissé un papier en main.

Elle transplana à l'adresse transcrite, dans un état second...

Elle sonna à la porte. Harry vint lui ouvrir.

-Vous ici?

-... Oui.

-Tu veux rentrer?

-Oui.

-Je t'aime.

Il eut un court silence, la jeune femme rougit terriblement. Elle baissa les yeux.

-Je n'en suis pas sûre mais... Je pense que moi aussi.

Harry l'embrassa alors... Tout doucement. Ce serait le début d'une longue nuit...

Et après...?

Ils verraient...

o°O O°o

**Voilà, Et Après est à présent termnée... Je vous remercie de l'avoir lue jusqu'au bout et j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu...**

**Si vous êtes intéressé(e), cette fiction sera très bientôt adaptée en Manga, par RyokoShima, sur deviantart **

**Alors, si quelques apperçu vous intéressent:**

**la couverture: http://sakimichan. 1, page d'accueil: http://ryokoshima. http://ryokoshima. musique des retrouvailles d'Harry et Luna, pour moi, c'est "Hear our prayer", de Kajiura Yuki...**

**PS: N'oubliez pas, je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques...**


End file.
